Boys and Baseballs
by CorporalLevisLittleLady
Summary: A series of oneshots, mostly fluffy. Read inside for more information. Eijun x Kazuya, Sawamura x Miyuki, Misawa, yaoi. Current update: Sawamura Eijun had always hoped to live somewhere with a view. The Seido baseball dorms might just provide a better view than what he was hoping for.


A/N: Okay, this is going to be a long note to start this out. Bear with me.

First of all, I will always have this story marked as complete. For all intents and purposes, is indeed complete. Each oneshot in and of itself is a complete story, not to think you don't know what a oneshot is. But I will continue adding oneshots as I finish them.

Second, updates will be random. I will likely publish them once I start working on the one that comes next and it has been beta-ed. So, please follow the story, follow me on tumblr, or check back often. Do what you have to do to keep up on updates, if you want to.

Third, these are going to be cute, happy things that I can write to get myself away from the impending hell that is Behind the Walls. If I have any oneshots that are larger than 6k , I will likely publish them by themselves.

And finally, I have a list of oneshots I am going to write. Once those are out I will either close this out or maybe ask for suggestions, we will see. I also have some other ships beside misawa that I have ideas for that I will likely add here as well, but I will update the descriptions with the new tags when the time comes.

All that being said, chapter one!

* * *

 _A Room with a View_

 _By: CorporalLevisLittleLady_

Sawamura had always hoped one day that he would live somewhere with a view. Somewhere where he could wake up every morning and just be content to look out his window and enjoy the morning. What he wasn't expecting is the very thing he had hoped for ended up being his dorm.

Two mornings back, he woke up just as he always did, hitting the snooze button once before getting up. However, he didn't hit the snooze button, he turned his alarm off. Coach had made him run for the entirety of practice, so by the end, all he wanted to was go to bed.

He woke up, got dressed, and was about to head to the mess hall when he noticed that it was only six. Breakfast wouldn't start for another hour. Feeling defeated, he plopped down on his bunk.

'What am I gonna do for an hour?' He asked himself.

After getting up, rearranging his school books, primping himself, making his bed, and sorting his laundry, he realized it had only been twenty minutes. Sighing he decided he would just stare out the window until Kuramochi woke up.

It was at this moment he decided waking up early had been worth it. On the ground, he could see Miyuki, Seido's captain and starting catcher, doing some early morning practice. Now normally, this wouldn't be anything that would interest the first year, but he found himself unable to look away when he realized the other was shirtless.

Although the boys practiced together daily, he had never actually seen Miyuki in any state of undress. They never bathed around the same time and always were fully clothed at practice. I hindsight the boy realized he would have never seen the other like this otherwise.

He could see that Miyuki hadn't been slacking in his training. Although he couldn't make out all the details from the distance, he could tell the boy was lean. Miyuki was running the bases, occasionally pausing to wipe his forward with his towel. He wanted to go outside to get a better view, but figured it best to stay.

"What are you doing?" Kuramochi asked with a yawn.

Sawamura closed the drapes quickly and replied, "Uhh, nothing. I was just looking at the sky since I woke up early. Better get going, breakfast starts in ten minutes."

The first year scurried out the door looking back once to find a very confused, tired second year staring at him.

* * *

Sawamura had developed a pattern that he hoped Kuramochi hadn't noticed. Every morning he woke up, stared at Miyuki for a good while then left the second the other awoke. Today he had even broken this pattern often leaving before the other woke up, so that he might get a closer look.

Sawamura had snuck to the opposing dugout and was watching Miyuki. This was better than his room. He learned that Miyuki wasn't lean, he was sculpted. Miyuki's muscles were present, but not it an obtrusive way. Sawamura could see the sweat rolling down the other, sliding between the dips in his back and chest. Then when he wiped the sweat from his brow, the boy felt his heart stop.

When Miyuki finished, he wiped his face and neck off with a towel leaving it on the fence. He then grabbed his things and exited the diamond. Sawamura grabbed the towel from the fence and held for a moment. Hearing voices, he realized he was running late. He tossed the towel in his bag and headed to breakfast.

What did this make him? He secretly watched the other practice like some sort of peeping tom. Then he took the other's towel like a stalker. Is that it, was he a stalker? As much as he wanted to say no, he couldn't shake the feel that he was.

He walked into the mess hall, grabbed his food and sat down with the other first years as always. He glanced toward Miyuki's empty seat, feeling both relived and a little sad at the other's absence. He looked straight on to find Haruichi staring at him.

"Why are you covered in dirt?" the pink-haired first year asked.

He looked down at himself and realized that the dugout probably wasn't a good idea. After all, they all sit in there covered in who knows what during every game.

Quickly coming up with an answer, he said, "I tripped on the way here…"

Everyone at the table seemed to accept this answer, not questioning him further.

Just as he was about to eat, he felt a hand hit him over the head, "Idiot! If you didn't leave at the crack of dawn you notice that you are grabbing the wrong bag."

Sawamura turned, knowing only one person who could have said that, "Sorry Kuramochi."

"Damn right you are," said the older boy, grabbing his bag.

Rubbing his head, something told him today was going to be a long day.

* * *

His little obsession was messing up his life. His schoolwork had never been the best, but now his class he spent his class time daydreaming about his catcher. Practice was even worse. He would run during the time he was supposed to pitch with Miyuki and then only pitch with Chris. With the fall tournament right around the corner, he needed to get over this.

Today, Chris approached him, "Sawamura, are you okay?"

Sawamura stiffened, "Yeah, I'm fine. W-why do you ask?"

"You have seemed distracted. I don't mind catching for you, but that doesn't mean you can ignore your time with Miyuki. Your time with him is valuable," replied the third year.

Sawamura looked down, "I know…"

"Good," said Chris, "Miyuki, come and catch."

The captain emerged from a shadowy corner. He flashed his signature smirk, and saying nothing, he got in position.

Sawamura couldn't look the other in the eye, so he just stared at the glove. After ten pitches, all balls, Miyuki rose and walked towards him, "Sawamura, what is up with your pitching?"

The pitcher bit his lip, "I don't know, I am just not feeling it today."

"As if," snorted the catcher, "when you were pitching with Chris you were doing just fine. You still weren't all there, but as least you could pitch a strike!"

Sawamura remained silent.

Miyuki huffed, "Fine, I am going to go get a water bottle, and when I come back, I want real pitching."

Sawamura couldn't help but watch him as he walked out.

"Focus!" He exclaimed at himself, hitting the sides of his face. "You just watched your catcher walkout like he was piece of meat! If you really want to become the ace, you need to get it together!"

Although the speech was in good taste, it did little to help. How was he supposed to focus after this morning? How did he feel about the other anyway? He knew it was more than a friend. His thoughts came to an abrupt stop when Miyuki returned.

Miyuki was dripping wet from head to toe. He looked annoyed, but somehow oddly pleased. His eyes drifted away from his face to find that he could see through the other's uniform. He could see the other's chest, clear as day. As he looked further down, he noticed the other was wearing a pair of boxer briefs under his pants. When he was about to eye up the other further, he looked away.

"Kuramochi thought it would be funny to drop a bucket of water on me," Miyuki said, bluntly.

Sawamura continued looking at the ground, "Why did he do that?"

"Who knows? But I was thankful he had my towel. I couldn't find it when I came back for it this morning."

Sawamura slowly raised his eyes from the dirt to find the older boy smirking, "Yeah, he said he found it in his bag. Funny thing, apparently he didn't have his bag before he came to breakfast this morning. The only way it could have ended up there is if you put it in there. So Sawamura, is there something you would like to tell me?"

Sawamura's face was painted in shade of deep red. He opened his mouth to retort, but somehow he couldn't find the words to say.

Miyuki moved in close, leaning in, "I left that bait hoping to catch something, but I never expected to reel in anything good. In all actuality, I won the grand prize."

Sawamura could feel the other's breath on his neck and he couldn't help but squirm. His mind told him to push the other boy away, but for reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He subconsciously grabbed the older boy's hand and squeezed it.

"Eijun, we need to talk, but I can't hear you," said Miyuki.

"Kazuya…"

"Mmmhhmmm."

Suddenly the second year was gone. The younger boy turned to see Furuya dragging Miyuki away.

"I am happy for you two, but you can touch each other during your time. It's my time now," said the black-haired first year.

Saying nothing the two left, leaving southpaw to himself.

'The saying is true, the early bird gets the worm.'

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter one. That was inspired by an au prompt from tumblr but adapted quite a bit. Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more updates.


End file.
